tu enseñanza más importante
by andy-chan94
Summary: Tohoru y Kyo están a punto de irse. Mientras ellos preparan las maletas, Yuki se arma de valor para hablar francamente con ella.


Lo recordaba bien. Nunca, ni una sola vez en su niñez se había sentido querido por aquellos a los que llamaba padres. Para su madre, él sólo era un instrumento con el que poder alcanzar la fama, una mejor situación en la complicada pirámide social que formaba la familia Sohma. Un simple objeto. Recordó el día en que le habló de ello a su madre, el día que le preguntó si de verdad ella sólo le consideraba un objeto. Recordaba la sonrisa burlona de su madre ante la pregunta y la maldad con la que pronunció aquella simple pregunta que tanto lo atormentó "¿Que pasa si lo hago?". Aquella noche no pudo dormir. "Definitivamente", pensaba dando vueltas en su cama, "Akito tiene razón, nadie necesita a un inútil como yo".

Por su mente circularon, con una lentitud tormentosa, todos aquellos episodios de su vida junto a Akito y el sufrimiento de cada uno de ellos. Recordó el negro de las paredes de su cárcel particular, el desinterés de su madre en sacarle de allí y las pocas visitas de Haru. En esos días también conoció a Rin, quien siempre acompañaba a Haru y, más tarde, había descubierto que lo hacía para protegerle y vigilar la puerta mientras éste hablaba con él.

Poco a poco, sus recuerdos más oscuros fueron dejando paso a aquellos dónde la oscuridad no era tan absoluta. Y fue gracias al primer recuerdo en el que aparecía ella: Tohoru Honda. Recordó cómo, tras marcharse de su casa, había escuchado los gritos de una mujer que decía que había perdido a su hija y cómo él la había encontrado. En aquel momento, la pequeña decidió seguirlo y Yuki sintió que, por una vez en su vida, alguien necesitaba su ayuda. Cómo, tras un buen rato caminando y corriendo, la había llevado de vuelta con su madre y le había dejado la gorra, aquella gorra tan infantil que había pertenecido, primero a Kyo, luego a él y, finalmente, era Tohoru quien la guardaba, como su tesoro más valioso.

Yuki también recordó el primer encuentro en la montaña, la propuesta de que se viniera a vivir con él y Shigure y luego Kyo, la primera vez que los vio transformados, el miedo a que Akito mandara borrarle la memoria y el comentario de Tohoru de que si eso ocurría, que Yuki la buscara para que volvieran a ser amigos. El día que tanto él como Kyo temían que llegara, cuando se marchó y la fueron a buscar a casa de su abuelo, el descubrimiento de la base secreta, el día de San Valentín con la cita doble con Kagura y Kyo, el viaje al balneario de Momiji, la casa del miedo, la casa familiar en la montaña, las vacaciones de verano en la casa de la playa, la obra de la cenicienta,...Repasó todos y cada uno de los momentos que había vivido con ella, lo que le había enseñado y cómo él, había cogido todo el amor que le había dado Tohoru y lo había guardado cuidadosamente hasta encontrar a alguien a quien se lo pudiera dar porque, al igual que él, necesitaba sentirse querido por una vez y cómo Machi había aparecido en su vida y él le había entregado aquello que había aprendido de Tohoru.

Unas risas le sacaron de su mundo de recuerdos. Tohoru y Kyo estaban limpiando sus habitaciones. Estaban listos para irse pero él no lo estaba tanto cómo para separarse de ella. Sin embargo, pronto se iría a estudiar al extranjero y tampoco pensaba decir nada en contra de la ida de su querida Tohoru y de Kyo.

Miró por la ventana. Era un precioso día de verano, el cielo era de un azul tan brillante que hería a la vista y el sol brillaba en lo alto. Los árboles tenían las hojas verdes que, al llegarles la luz, brillaban como esmeraldas. Los pájaros cantaban y competían con los grillos, que se escondían del sol bajo la sombra de los árboles. Si, hacía un día precioso. Decidió que ya era hora de despedirse, así que se levantó, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la que había sido la habitación de Tohoru. Se cruzó con Kyo y le pidió hablar con Tohoru a solas. La vio sentada, de espaldas, como otras tantas veces la había visto. Se acercó a ella y fue en ese momento, cuando la tenía al lado pero la sentía ya tan lejos, que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la echaría de menos.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, y en ese silencio, Yuki encontró el valor para abrir la tapa de esos sentimientos que llevaba guardados desde el día que vio a Tohoru salir corriendo detrás de Kyo. Y le habló. Con franqueza, con sinceridad, sin miedo a ser rechazado, sabiéndose querido. Le contó que gracias a ella era capaz de andar solo, de enfrentarse al mundo como persona. Y le dio las gracias con un simple estrechar de manos que, aunque simple, estaba repleto de sentimientos, amor, felicidad, alegría y también tristeza. Por que las despedidas son así, te alegras mucho por la otra persona pero tienes miedo de perderla. Pero en ese momento, Yuki estaba convencido de que, aunque no la volviera a ver, nunca la perdería. Y ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Ella siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa. Y él echaría de menos aquella cualidad. Pero ambos se iban. Sus caminos se habían cruzado hacía tiempo y ahora volvían a separarse. Quizá por un tiempo, quizás para siempre, Yuki no lo tenía claro. Lo que si tenía claro era que, los recuerdos, las vivencias, tanto las buenas como las malas no se pueden olvidar. Hay que aprender a vivir con ellas. Y esa era la enseñanza más importante que Tohoru le había enseñado.


End file.
